


Death Comes

by LeviLeo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Kinda if Reaper went to kill Mercy, Other, Random & Short, i can't write for shit, test-run
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviLeo/pseuds/LeviLeo
Summary: Was going to be an original story, turned into Reaper confronting Mercy and going to kill her as another member to tick off his 'list'. From Mercy's POV and gives a little bit of information on what happened at the Swiss headquarters.





	

One hand on her trusty pistol, the other on her bleeding side, the fiery woman swung wildly in an attempt to find her attacker. “Coward!” She spat out, feeling the sharp taste of her blood invade her mouth. “Come and fight me in the light.” She squinted desperately into the darkness for any sign of her caduceus staff or the person who had shot her. 

She watched in horror as a familiar mask glinted in the light as the hooded figure stepped out with heavy guns aimed directly at the doctor’s face. “Ziegler…” The gruff voice of Angela’s old friend rumbled from beneath the mask which covered the forever-decaying man. 

“Gabe…” She yelled out in pain as the former blackwatch leader shot at Doctor Ziegler’s arm. 

“Don’t call me that, Ziegler.” He whispered, barely louder than the hissing that followed him as his body regenerated and fell apart. Angela Ziegler, code named ‘Mercy’, silently wished she had not attempted to resurrect a man with no soul and no love left in his heart. She wished she had spent the extra time making sure no further harm came to the man she had tried to protect. Instead, she left Gabriel Reyes in the rubble in the hands of a strange doctor she had never seen before to search for a man who would never be seen again. 

“Gabe, you’re alive..” Mercy continued through gritted teeth as she attempted to find any further traces of the man she once fought to protect other than a name and a disembodied voice. 

“Do I look alive to you, doc?” The mask lifted and Angela looked away, both horrified and saddened by what she saw. “What? Don’t like facing your mistakes, doc?”

“This was not my doing, Gabriel. I tried to save you, not do this.” She looked back up as Reaper placed his mask carefully back onto his disfigured face. “The corporation you chose over your own family-” Reaper raised the guns higher and pressed them either side of her skull so he could continue to see her face and she was forced to stare into the darkness of his mask. 

“They weren’t my family, Angela.” Mercy felt herself slowly dying as she bled out from her untreated wound and just nodded as much as she could with two shotguns pressed against her head. 

“But we are, Gabe. You were always part of my family.” The doctor closed her eyes, ready for the retaliation from the man who was prepared to kill her. “I understand you’re in pain though. I will do all I can to relieve that pain, if you wish to kill me. And you truly believe you will feel better afterwards. Kill me.” She heard the clicking of Reapers guns as he cocked them into place and closed her eyes. 

 

“Always the one to put yourself in harms way...poster-boy’s not here to protect you. You know that, right?” Mercy nodded and a dark chuckle resonated from in front of her. “You’re an idiot, Ziegler.” The pressure against her temples lifted for a moment and a shot rang through the air. “Another one off my list.” 

The still-youthful doctor fell to the ground, only metres away from her caduceus staff that would have saved her life and years off saving a man with no soul and no family. One, now pale, hand clutching the pistol she once opposed so strongly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please help I have no clue what I'm doing.


End file.
